


Trouble

by Rtarara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rtarara/pseuds/Rtarara
Summary: Trouble always started with a dame.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Fictorium!!!! <3 <3 <3 Thanks to abcooper for giving it a quick look over.

  
  


Trouble always started with a dame. I had been down this stretch of road far too many times to question that fact and yet there I was again roped into a hare-brained scheme because some gal with gams like Hayworth who walked into my office and batted her eyelashes. From the look of her, I expected the case to be a lost dog or maybe some man with poor taste stepping out. But no, the girl came in crying about her sister being missing and begging me to help her. 

I took down the particulars and I could tell it wasn’t going to be an easy one. The local cops already took a stab at it and turned up a big zilch. The subject of payment went about as well as you’d expect from the human embodiment of a golden retriever. She cocked her head to the side and looked confused. It would be a lie to say that I hadn’t taken a case for the promise of a kiss and a cuddle after, but rather than make promises the girl unleashed some sort of pout with wet eyes and I found my mouth agreeing before the rest of me caught up with it. 

If not getting paid was the worst part of it, I’d have been getting off easy. The issue was that three days, six jazz clubs, two stakeouts and one well placed heel to the groin later,it became clear that this case was miles above my pay grade. I was pretty sure we were tracking down some branch of organized crime and that’s never worth doing. Yet there I was in an alley letting the girl rest her feet before we snuck into a warehouse that would probably spell lights out for the both of us. Unlike me, she was smiling like this was about to have a happy ending with ice cream and puppy dogs. As I looked at her, I found a single thought crystallizing in my mind. This is the end of the line and I hadn’t even gotten to kiss her yet. She was trouble with a capital ‘T’ and little did I know that the trouble had only just gotten started.


End file.
